The Wall
by Zheawesomest
Summary: When a Chemical break happens in Canada and has a massive side effect, walls must be erected to protect the other nations. (Human names used


When a Chemical break happens in Canada and has a massive side effect, walls must be erected to protect the other nations.

* * *

Matthew sighs as he walks the border of his country, dragging a stick behind him. He knew that in order to protect his brother he had to do what he was doing, but he wished there was another way. He walks to the edge of the chemical spill in the water, making sure to trap all the infected water within the walls that were erecting behind his stick. He continues his walk, making sure to get all the effected area.

After a few days, Matthew had made a full trip around Canada and the wall was complete, through the water and on the land. "Any guards who are able, put them on top of the wall. More there are, decrease distant between the scouts. " Matthew orders, walking past a guard and going into Parliament, throwing the stick into the bushes. He nods in greeting to anyone who said hello and walked to his bosses office. "There have been mutations. Nothing large, only strange powers have been appearing in random people. Some have suggested gathering them all in a walled off area so the affects don't spread-" Matthew cuts off Harper. "No. It'll only be a few days before everyone is exhibiting the symptoms. How are the men who were closest to the explosion?" Matthew asks, sitting down in one of the chairs. "Comatose. Most are fine, regular reactions to explosions. However, any cuts or fatal injuries they sustained are gone. Do you remember those five we declared dead on sight?" Harper asks and Matthew nods mutely, "they're back. They were in the morgue, with the corner, and they all came out of their cells, perfectly fine. Well they were nude but still, no injuries, no memory of being dead. No signs of the autopsy the corner did." Matthew shakes his head, confusion etching further onto his face with every word. "That's impossible. You're saying this chemical is not letting us die?" Matthew asks, shaking his head. Wishing this was not true. "Percisely,all the soldiers are fine. However, some are among the mutated population. Commanders are wondering if you want them on the wall, watching and sending away trade ships. "Harper informs and Matthew sighs. "Yeah, put them on the wall. But any Canadian trade ships are allowed in." Matthew says, getting up. "Do you think we should inform your family?" Harper asks as Matthew goes to leave the office. "They have their own problems. None of them pay enough attention to me to care anyways." Matthew says and leaves the office.

***The Wall***

"Hey!" America shouts, interrupting Germany. "What is it!?" Germany shouts, glaring. "Just watch!" Alfred orders and clicks on the large TV at the end of the meeting room. There was a breaking news report. Mysterious walls had erected around Canada. While they were only 1 klick* high, planes cannot enter because of an unseen force field around the large country. Canadian trade ships are being sent back and any Canadian who wishes to return home is urged to get on Canada Airlines and come back. "Foreign trade ships are trapped?" England asks, confused. "Can we not call Canada?" France asks, looking over at the America. "No, I've been trying ever since my boss texted me about the walls. I must've left him at least 100 messages by now!" Alfred says, sighing. Germany chooses to ignore the fact that the American would've made the calls while he was speaking and addressed the more urgent matter. "We should first try to speak with his boss. See if we can get our trade ships out of Canada, and if neccassary we will go there to speak with Canada." Germany explains and everyone nods in agreement.

"Doitsu! Doitsu!" Italy calls, running after the German with Japan following closely. "Who's Canada again?" He asks and Germany sighs "He's the country north of America." He says simply, Italy gives him a look that says he still doesn't know but Germany doesn't bother trying to explain further. He was more curious as to why the kind nation would close itself off and build walls. And how they built the walls so quickly.

***The Wall***

"Mr. Williams, several of the trade ships wish to leave. Well, they more of demanded it. They say it's against their rights to forcefully keep them here." A Mountie reports to Canada. "Yeah, I figured. Put them in the hotels around the coast, tell them that as soon as we know why this happened and how to stop it. How to get rid of the infection, they have to stay here. If they protests, ask them if they would want to doom their families to death." Canada says, sighing and turning his chair to look out the large window behind him. "But sir, this infection hasn't been killing anyone-" Matthew stops the man there "They don't know that. Unless you want this becoming a global epidemic, lie to them. Or find someone who will." Matthew says, staring out the window with a sorrowful look. "Sir." The Mountie says and leaves the office.

"Their rooms froze?" Matthew asks, turning to the doctor. "Not exactly. The machines and their bodily functions are working as if its 23 degrees in there. " The Doctor says as the pair walk to the Comatose patients rooms. "But?" Matthew prompts, and the Doctor sighs "But the room temperatures are below 40 degrees. Also, when the nurse tried to take a blood sample, when the needle touched the patients skin, it started freezing. Frost and ice worked their way up the needle and froze the nurses' hand." The Doctor informs, stopping outside the mentioned patients room. "However when she left the room, her hand went back to normal. The only proof of this are the security cameras." He states. "May I enter the room?" Matthew asks, gesturing to the closed door they were standing in front of. "If you can open the door. The lock froze shut." The Doctor says, folding his hands in front of him and standing to the side. Matthew grabs the knob and twists it with much more force than a human could exert, the lock snapped and Canada pushed the door open.

"Whoa." Matthew says, "I think it snowed." He adds, turning to the doctor. The man peaks into the room. The floor was covered in several inches of snow, a snowman was already built with coal and sticks and a scarf even. " ." A voice says and Matthew turns to the now awake coma patient. Matthew gives a curious look to the doctor then turns back to the man. "I think you became Elsa." Matthew says, holding back a chuckle and the man looks around his room, realizing for the first time that it was frozen. He starts stuttering and Matthew shakes his head "Don't worry, there have been a lot of cases like this since the explosion. The chemical mixed with the water." Matthew says, walking over and sitting on the unfrozen bed. "So, we have no drinking water?" The man asks, sounding very concerned. "No, we have water. It seems that once we've been infected with the infection, it had no effect on us anymore. However, it can have horrible effects on those who were not infected by the chemical in the first 24 hours. " Matthew explains, at first the man looked relieved then concerned. "How much of the population was infected?" He asks in a grave tone. "First hour? 2%. First 8 hours? 30%. 12 hours, 75%. 20 hours, 99.999999%. The 0.000001% would be the prisoners in the underground jail. " Matthew explains and the man sighs. "Well hey, bright side, we have drinking water that wont kill anyone. And so far the infection hasn't killed anyone. It brought five people back to life even. " Matthew says, smiling over at the man. "As..." The man trails off, wanting Matthew to finish it. "As normal people. From what I'm told. I was just about to go see them when the Doctors told me of your unusual condition so I decided to check on you first. " Matthew explains and gets off the bed. "Now get some rests, you'll be fine." Matthew says and walks from the room without another word.

Canada walks into the morgue where the five were being held. Anyone who entered was required to put on a hazmat suit, however Matthew ignored that order and walked straight in. "Mr. Williams." One of them says, getting up from his seat on a metal slab. "Any cravings for flesh? Brains? Hearts?" Matthew asks and the five of them shake their heads. "Well, I am craving a burger." Jerry says, raising his hand as a man scans him for some chemical, getting negative readings. "You always are." John says, sitting up from his lying down position on a different metal slab. Matthew nods, "Well, as soon as you're properly dressed, you can all go out for some food. " Matthew says, waving off several of the hazmat suits protests and just told them to get the men clothes and drop the issue. "Oh, and do you want us to call your wives and tell them you're alive of do you want to surprise them?" Matthew asks and the men say 'surprise' together. Matthew shakes his head and leaves the morgue.

"Uh, Mr Williams, Mr Jones has left you over 100 voicemails. Most of which consist of 'Why are there walls around you? Explain!' 'Call me back!' or 'Answer your phone' " Miss Marianne Gilbert says, glancing over at the flashing voice mail machine. "Delete them." Matthew orders and goes back into his office. The secretary sighs and does as she's told.

Matthew walks around the border of the wall, it's too high to have people on top of it so there was a ledge on the outside for the soldiers to walk on. There were doors every klick or so for the soldiers to switch shifts when they were tired and go home. Matthew sighs and looks over to a village on the coast of the walled in sea (so Mattie is walking on water), several trade ships were in the docks and people of different nationalities were shouting at each other. Probably trying to find the person to blame for their current situation. Matthew sighs again and looks down at the blue water beneath him. It was the colour of the chemical that had caused this. As Matthew stares at the water beneath his feet, the memory comes trickling back

 _"Drilling for oil isn't worth it. It's sacred land, and no one is suppose to be here!" Matthew shouts at the man in front of him, trying to walk away from the blond. The brunet sighs and turns around "Exactly! For all we know there's a sea of oil beneath these lands. There is something down there much thicker than water, we're going to find it. " The man says, walking towards the eight men drilling. "I can't allow you to do this! You have to stop drilling!" Matthew shouts as the machinery gets louder. Three men stop drilling and go over to see what the commotion is about. "Well, good for you! I don't need your permission to do my job!" The man shouts back and continues walking to the drilling men. Matthe froze for a second when he was told that. It was like saying "I can pierce any part of you and don't need your consent. Nothing you can do about it." Matthew bites his tongue lightly to keep himself from saying something he'd regret. He jogs after the man to continue their argument. However before he got halfway to the man, blue goo started seeping from the drilling hole. "Don't think that's oil!" One of the men shouts as he and four others walk to the blue go, stopping the machines from drilling. After a while of nothing happening, one of the machines sparks, then another sparks and continues sparking until the engine on one, the one nearest to the goo, explodes and sets the goo on fire, causing the it to explode, blowing the five around it away and covering everything in it as well. After a few seconds, three workers and the brunet man started coughing horribly and Matthew got his senses back and called an ambulance, telling them briefly what happened before deciding what ultimately cause many people to be trapped in their own country._

Matthew sighs as the memory concludes and notices a fish swimming underneath him. It pokes it's head out and looked up at Matthew, then sprays the blue goo at Matthew out of a tube on it's forehead. "Ew. Wait, salmon don't have tubes on their heads, or have four eyes." Matthew mumbles, crouching down to the level of the fish. "The water's mutating you." Matthew whispers, confusion all over his face and looks down at the water around him. A school of salmon was swimming beneath him, all with the same mutations as the one in front of him. Matthew's confusion doubles and he runs back to shore, wanting to figure out what on earth is happening and needing to tell his boss and everyone. One question rang clear in his head however. _Would mutated creatures be safe to eat?_

* * *

*klick- 1 kilometre (0.62 miles)


End file.
